Devilnetta
by kalosleague
Summary: que pasaria si luego de una noche de MACHOS despertaras con una belleza a tu lado y con un millon de problemas encima pues esto mi señores les paso a los gemelos demonio dante y vergil lean y disfruten :D parejitas:bayodante,jergil


**Hola amigos aqui kalos con una nueva historia que prometo seguir ya que hablo de mis 2 sagas de juegos favoritas bayonetta y devil may cry**

 **ademas estos 2 tienen mucho en comun aunque no lo creas y los simbolos de parentesis soy yo reaccionando a estos momentos**

 **en fin comenzemos :D**

NARRA UN NARRADOR

-Todo empieza en un hotel donde se ve a un peliblanco y a una pelinegra de un cuerpo angelical recostada en su pecho ambos dormian placidamente y en su entorno ademas de sus ropas regadas por el suelo de tan buena actividad sexual (oie que zukulento wait ..what) y si quieren saber que paso no se preocupen ya sabremos que paso en un momento .

.

.

.

FLASHBACK :D

dante habia regresado a su agencia de cazademonios ubicada en fortuna despues de una trabajo exitoso contra unos demnios callejeros y esta vez tenia dinero consigo ya que nego la ayuda de lady ya que ella le sacaria todo el dinerio de sus deudas (y luego yo soy tacaño) el peliblanco llegaria cansado a su hogar y se sentaria como lo hace clasicamente poniendo sus piernas en su escritorio

-que dia mas cansado...pero lo valio-dijo el cazador con un manojo de billetes en la mano

-que sera de la vida de esa mocosa-referiendose a la pequeña lowell que ya dejaba de estar a su cargo-al menos con ella las cosas eran mas animadas-dijo sientiendo el frio de su agencia ya que trish se decidio tomar el dia -supongo que ire a visitar a mi querido hermano refiriendose a vergil-digo ya hace un tiempo que no lo visito entonces en camino-dijo cojiendo su espada y partiendo rumbo a la mansion sparda-

EN OTRA PARTE

vemos a un peliblanco de gabardina azul sentado y leyendo un libro siendo iluminado por la luz de una chimenea

-TOC TOC TOC-se escucho de la puerta-

el peliblanco simplemente lo ignoro

-TOC TOC TOC TOC-volviendose a escuhar de puerta-

el peliblanco se molesto un poco y decidio dejar de lado eso ya que pensaria que cualquier persona que estuviera tocando la puerta se iria

-... CRASH-se escuho como la puerta se rompia-OHHHH VERGIL-dijo el de gabardina roja-

vergil solamente cerro su libro y fruncio el ceño y agarro su katana

-que es lo que quieres-aputando su katana al cuello de su gemelo-

-solamente una salida como hermanos ya sabes citas a ciegas como en los viejos tiempos-dijo dante-

vergil lo medito por un tiempo y acepto ya que no se habia sentido tan joven un muchos años

-ok mañana a las 6.00 pm ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos-dijo el de gabardina roja-

EL TAN ESPERADO DIA

-se ve que nuestras citas estan tardando mucho-dijo vergil mirando su reloj-

-dales tiempo Vir de seguro se estan poniendo sexys-dijo un pervertido dante-

-idiota-susurro vergil por lo bajo-

luego se ve como entran 2 chicas con un cuerpo que hechizaria a cualquier hombre una rubia platina y una pelinegra (aclaro que la aparienca de bayo es la del bayonetta 1 jeanne la del bayonetta 2 y la de dante y vergil la del DMC4)

-ustedes son dante y vergil sparda -dijo la rubia platina

-sip nena-dijo dante

-entonces ustedes son nuestros hombres -dijo la pelinegra-

(el resto sabemos lo que pasa luego de una gran platica y donde los que abrieron mas su billeteras en vez de corazon fueron dante y vergil se fueron al hotel)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK :D

luego en esa habitacion era bañada por los rayos de luz despertando al mismo tiempo a dante y la pelinegra

AHHHHHHH-gritaron ambos al unisono viendose abrazados y desnudos

QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE-dijo la pelinegra preocupandose puesto si ella engendraba a un hijo sabria que tendria el mismo destino que sus padres

-NO LO SE-dijo dante empezando a sobarse la cabeza puesto toda borrachera tenia sus resacas

en eso sale del baño un desnudo vergil corriendo con lo que parece su gabardina y yamato

-DANTE HAY QUE IRNOS-esquivando con exito las balas provenientes de la rubia platina-

-ok-dijo dante levatandose y tomando su ropa y espada-

la pelinegra salio de su resaca y fue a ver a la rubia platina a preguntarle que rayos pasaba

-jeanne dime QUE DIABLOS TE PASA-esquivando las balas-

-No lo se cereza pero esos chicos lo pagaran caro-dijo sacando algo de papel higienico y pasandolo por sus partes ya que esta brotaba un liquido blanco -

-NO ME DIGAS QUE-mirando su cosa y viendo que esta tambien brotaba el mismo liquido-

-y como se llamaban estos tipos-dijo bayonetta haciendo lo mismo que jeanne-

-dante y vergil sparda-dijo la rubia platina

esas granujas lo pagaran vamos jeanne-poniendose su lentes y traje-

esta bien cereza-dijo jeanne poniendose su traje

CON LOS SPARDA

Ambos gemelos entraron a la mansion sparda con mucha prisa y cerraron con seguro y candado

-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO-dijo un cansado vergil-

-NO LO SE pero tu cita brotaba un liquido de su cosa-dijo el cazador de demonios-

-Dante estamos perdidos-dijo vergil

-dime si no tienes otra idea-dijo el peliblanco menor-

-quien no tiene otra idea-dijo una rubia llamada eva la madre de dante y vergil

dante como todo niño de mama le dijo todo lo que paso hasta ahora

-COMOOOO-dijo la rubia-SPARDAAAAA VEN ESTA PASANDO-dijo una alterada madre-

-que esta pasando-dijo un tipo parecido a dante y vergil solo que mas alto y cargaba un traje y gabardina morada era sparda

eva le susurro unos cosas al oido que fueron capaces de sacarlo de quicio

USTEDES 2 AL SILLON AHORA-ordeno sparda con un aura maligna detras de el

ambos hermanos asintieron y antes de ir susurraron

-y como me saldre de esta -.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAP 1

BUENO AQUI VA EL PRIMER CAP DE UNA SERIE QUE A DESICION DE USTEDES PUEDE DURAR MUCHO


End file.
